


Yes

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Community: fail_fandomanon, M/M, Present Tense, Wordcount: 0-100, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for 'consent' prompt in a "One Nonny Thinks Up A Kink Off The Top Of Their Head And Other Nonnies Write 3-5 Sentences For It" thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

"You want this?"

"Need it." He takes his lover's hand to kiss the joint of each finger one by one, keeping eye contact the whole time.

With a smile the free hand starts to slowly travel down that wonderful expanse of a body, and lips are not far from his ear to whisper the words that send his blood stirring like no other.

"Yes...yesyesyes...oh my god, holy shit, babe, _yes_."


End file.
